In The Valley of Peace/Defeat Tai Lung
This is how our Heroes went to the Valley of Peace and defeat Tai Lung in Ryan's Quest 2. They are in the Valley of Peace Sora: Where should we go now? Ryan: We should go to that Palace up there. Sora: Okay, let's go. Then they saw Tigress running from the Heartless Ryan: We have to help her! They are fighting the Heartless and they defeated them Ryan: Are you okay? Tigress: Yeah. She get up by herself Tigress: And you're Supposed to be? Sora: I'm Sora, this is Donald, Goofy, Sci-Ryan, Ryan, Crash, Matau, Bertram, Evil Ryan and Evil Anna. We came here to see Ryan's Friend, Po the Panda. Tigress: You know, Po the Legendary Warrior? Evil Ryan: Sought of. Ryan: Yeah, I know him long time ago. Tigress: Well, looks like Po have make new friends. I'm Tigress. And I'm the member of the Furious Five. Ryan: So how's Po doing? Tigress: He's good. But he has a Problem. Sora: What kind of Problem? Tigress: Training. He didn't get use to it after he defeated Tai Lung. So Shifu is helping him get stronger. Ryan: Should we go see him? Tigresa: Yes. Come to the Jade Palace. They went to the Jade Palace and they saw Po doing Training with the Furious Five, Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Viper Po: Hey, Tigress! (Gasp) Ryan! Evil Ryan! Evil Anna! Crash! Sci-Ryan! Bertram! Matau! Mantis: Do you know them? Po: Know them? Yeah, I fight alot of Bad Guys with these guys on my side. Sora: And I'm Sora, this is Donald and Goofy. Ryan told me all about you. Po: Really, thanks! Ryan: So how was your day, Po? Po: Ryan: Really? Looks Peaceful here now. Snifu: It is. Shifu Appeared Shifu: You must be Ryan F-Freeman? Po told me about you. Ryan: Yeah, that's my name. Shifu: So, what brings you to the Valley of Peace? Ryan: To look for our friends. Shifu: Have you find them? Ryan: No, but we're still working on it. Snifu: Hope you wil. And there's some trouble here in Valley Of Peace. Strange, Creatures is attacking the People here. Ryan: Them again. Po: Let's go! They went off and they saw Heartless Crane: What are they? Sora: They're Heartless! Po, you're ready for it? Po: Yeah! They are fighting them and they defeated them Ryan: Yup. That's all the Heartless. Viper: But Where did they come from? Ryan: Don't know, but we have to find out from the Mountains. Come on. They went off and they saw someone talk to the Heartless ?????: It's time to have my revenge. It was Tai Lung, much to Po and his friends surprised Po: It's Tai Lung! Tigress: He's alive!? Ryan: By the Allspark. Monkey: He's coming to the Jade Palace! We have to warn everyone! They went off and they told Shifu that Tai Lung has returned Snifu: What!? Tai Lung is back!? Po: It is. I thought I defeated him. Snifu It's seems that he have survived. And he's going to have a revenge on you, Po. Po: Don't I'll fight him. Beside, I defeated him once. Snifu: You did. But he might be stronger then before. Then all of you have to defeat Tai Lung and keep the Jade Palace safe. Tigress: We'll do what we can. They went off and now they face Tai Lung Sora: Here he is. They saw Tai Lung with his Heartless Tai Lung: Well, if it isn't The Furious Five and their friends. Tigress: We're not letting you to the Valley of Peace. Tai Lung: Really? I got alot stronger since last battle. Po: Well, if you want to fight us! Then come get some! They are fighting him and they defeated him Minutes Later Ryan: I guess I am right, Po. There are no Organization 13 fellas with Tai Lung. Po: I know, hey, wants some of my Dad's Noodles before you go? Ryan: Yeah. Sure. I did get hungry after that battle. Then the Noodles bowl is glowing and Ryan and Sora opened a new Gateway Monkey: What is with the lightshow? Ryan: A New Path has opened, it's time for us to go. Sora: Shall we come back to hang out with you? Crane: Sure. Po: See you later, Ryan, Sora, Evil Ryan, Sci-Ryan, Evil Anna, Crash Bandicoot, Bertram, Matau, Donald and Goofy. Sora: Okay, bye. They left this world Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan